


I Don't Really Wanna Hand In Those Reports Today

by Bright_Suns



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Divergence, Singing, excuses, firebringer exists as a regular show in this, paul doesn't really wanna do the work today, what could've happened during what do you want paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: A different take on what could have happened during What Do You Want Paul.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Really Wanna Hand In Those Reports Today

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came out of a joke concept I had where Paul sings the opening of We've Got Work To Do from Firebringer to get Mr. Davidson (and by association, the Hive) off his back during What Do You Want Paul. Especially cause he doesn't want to do a lot of things (handing in statistical analysis reports being one of them).

“Paul, Mr. Davidson wants to see you in his office.”

Paul cringed at Melissa’s words, realizing that he’d forgotten to finish and hand in his weekly reports. “Oh shoot! I forgot to hand in my weekly reports yesterday.” After coming back from Beanie’s he’d unintentionally started daydreaming about Emma, and before he knew it, the day was gone. “I’m gonna get it.” Although he wasn’t an asshole boss, Mr. Davidson tended to chew people out when they were late with reports. And Paul did not want to be one of those people. As he ran towards his boss’ office to not keep him waiting any further, Paul tried to think up a good excuse as to why he hadn’t handed the reports in.

Upon reaching Mr. Davidson’s office, he noticed that the door was open. Going in, he closed the door behind him and walked to the chair opposite his boss’ desk. “Hey Mr. Davidson.” He greeted, hoping that maybe the excuse he’d come up with would buy him some time. “I think I know why you called me in here today. My weekly reports were not turned in yesterday.” Paul paused to see if his boss would react, but Mr. Davidson remained focused on the newspaper in front of his face. Wondering if he was being given the silent treatment, Paul continued, hoping that Mr. Davidson would buy his excuse.

“Not because they’re not done. They are done.” He began to launch into his excuse. “There’s a problem with the printer network you see…you try to print something over here, it gets sent over there.” Paul let out a laugh, hoping it’d calm and hide his nerves. “I bet my reports are sitting in someone else’s printer tray right now. You give me ‘til the end of the day…I can find them.” He gave a thumbs up, letting out another nervous laugh. Hopefully, Mr. Davidson would just agree and let him go. But instead, the older man just sat there behind his newspaper.

Tilting his head to the side, Paul moved closer. Was his boss so angry at him that he didn’t want to talk to him? Or was Davidson simply ignoring him? Paul wasn’t sure, but now he was starting to get a bit concerned. “Not do it,” He started off, gesturing. “I-I wouldn’t just not do my statistical analysis.” He trailed off as he sat down in the chair opposite Davidson’s. “That would really gum things up here in the office and that’s the last thing I want.”

This seemed to catch Davidson’s attention as finally the older man put the newspaper down. But when he did, Paul’s eyes widened in fear; although not quite the Norma Bates reveal he’d expected, the wide, zombielike grin on Davidson’s face could definitely give the skeletal mother a run for her money.

“ _What do you want Paul?_ ” Davidson sang, turning his head towards Paul. 

Paul shrunk back in the chair. “Excuse me?” He asked, wondering if this was this some kind of sick punishment for not turning in his reports on time.

“ _Your deepest intent Paul._ ” Davidson continued, folding up his newspaper, oblivious to Paul’s fidgeting. “ _What do you see for this company?_ ” Paul gripped the fabric of his pants as he watched his boss rise from his chair. “ _I’m looking for someone with strong ambition. Someone to sell their specific vision. Someone to share with precise precision their thoughts…_ ” He trailed off and Paul prayed that this was the end of…whatever the hell his boss was doing. “ _Cause I want you to want._ ” Once again, Paul was faced with that eerie grin. Which made him wonder, could whatever it was that was going on with his boss be connected to the supposed flash mob he’d seen earlier? And the song Sam had been singing in the shower? “ _To want._ ” Davidson continued as he walked out from behind the desk and over to Paul. And although Paul desperately wanted to leave, he didn’t think his boss had any intentions of letting him do so. Not unless he played along.

“So, what do you want, Paul? What’s that one concrete goal that motivates all your actions?” Paul sat for a minute, thinking. Although he didn’t really have one of those, an answer did pop into his head that might get Mr. Davidson to stop singing. A few years ago, Bill had sent him a clip that had gone viral from some musical, Flame-Giver or Lightbringer or whatever it was called, where the main character was singing about not wanting to work. And to his embarrassment, after seeing it pop up on social media for months on end, he’d memorized it. Taking a shaky breath, Paul stood up, hoping his plan would work.

“ _I don’t really wanna do the work today._ ” Not wanting to do something could technically equate to wanting something in this case, right? “ _I don’t really wanna do the work today. I don’t really wanna do the work today._ ” He rolled his eyes as he continued to do the dance from the scene. “ _I don’t wanna do the work today._ ” When he finished, he noticed that Davidson was grinning a bit wider.

“ _Paul, now you know what it is to want._ ” He sang. “ _It consumes a man with a passion, to drive the primary plot. So, go home early, and just relax Paul. No work for you today, no punishments at all. You’re one of us now, and we’ll take good care of you. Of you._ ” With that, Mr. Davidson dismissed him, and Paul booked it out the office door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and got a good laugh from it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
